Ultramen T
Ultramen T&E is a series created by cerezaranger then later adopted by Emgaltan starring the ultras, Ultraman Tuono and Ultrawoman Energia. Premise In a world where monsters exists but don't appear very often, they suddenly begin to become much more common. Two best friends Usui Taki and Nara Suzoko must figure out the mystery of what's going on and use their newly gained power of Ultraman to stop it. Characters Main *Taki Usui: Host of Ultraman Tuono, a friendly guy who with a short temper. *Suzoko Nara: Host of Ultrawoman Energia, a kind and nice girl. Taki and Suzoko's Friends *Heiji Demura: A guy with an interest in existential horror. *Hajime Ike: A calm and patient person with a sad past. *Chinatsu Nakata: A cool person who always attempts to get the guys only to fail. *Huig Askamp: A transfer student from Belgium with a love of Pokemon. Antagonists *Saneari Adachi: An insane man who seeks to "prepare" Earth using his Gyro. Others *Yoshitora Yuhara: An engineer that owns a repair shop, often provides good advice. Ultras *Ultraman Tuono **Thunder (Uses X, debut Episode 1) **Light (Uses Ultraman, debut Episode 3) **Ardent (Uses Zero, debut Episode 8) **Blade (Uses Ultraseven, debut Episode 19) **Glitter (Uses Glitter Tiga) *Ultrawoman Energia **Power (Uses Astra, debut Episode 1) **Star (Uses Joneus, debut Episode 3) **Explosion (Uses Dyna, debut Episode 8) **Slash (Uses Ace, debut Episode 19) **Bonds (Uses Orb Trinity) *Ultraman Roc **Ghost (Debut Episode 1) **Realized (Debut Episode 18) *Sarish Gaia *Sarish Agul Kaiju/Seijin Appearances Note: This roster is yet to be completely done and decided upon. Good *Alien Valky Samuel *Ihhke-Hagemot (Episode 17 - 18) Evil *Orthomera (Episode 1 - 3 and 13) **Normal (Episode 1 - 2) **Cerbermera (Episode 2 - 3 and 13) *Demaaga (Episode 2) *Alien Khan Nero (Episode 5) *Live King (Episode 5) *Femigon (Episode 6) **Normal **Rooster *Sadola X2 (Episode 7) *Crigeas (Episode 7 - 8,) **Soldier (Episode 7 - 8, ?, ?) **Demon (Episode 14) **Hardnox (Episode 26) *Zetton (Episode 9) *Alien Zetton Tilor (Episode 9) *Psycho Mezard (Episode 10 - 11) *Birdon (Episode 12) **Vulture **Death *Dangar (Episode 13) **Normal **Medusa *Satanbizor (Episode 15) *Blizzorm (Episode 15 - 16) **Blizzard (Episode 15) **Bizorm (Episode 14 - 15) *Banpira (Episode 17) *Marphyoon (Episode 17 - 18) *Juran **Normal **Full-Bloom *Angross *Alien Baltan Troy *U-Tom X3 - 5 *Hadestron (Episode ?) *Crazygon AOO *oRIGINALAKDWOEWJOEJREJERJGDFJGJDFGFJGIJDFGIJDFGOIJDFIG *Sarith (Episode 25 - 30) Neutral *Twin Tail (Episode 4) *Gudon (Episode 4) **Normal **Scourge *Samekujira Mechanized (Episode 5) *Pagos (Episode 11) **Normal **Empowered *Geel (Episode 11) **Normal **EX *Kodalar *Kilazee *Rhirael Ultramen T&E&M *Coronazaur **Normal **Batterer *Orthomera **Cerbermera **Gorgomera *Eidolonshee *Atiki *Alien Valky **Samuel **Baja *Rhirael *Diffuviant *Other things Episodes #Broken Peace #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Orthomera #Only Getting Started #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Demaaga, Cerbermera #Becoming Stronger #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Cerbermera #What I'm Used Too #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Twin Tail, Gudon normal and Scourge #Ruined Sweetness #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Alien Valky Samuel, Alien Khan Nero, Samekujira Mechanized, Live King #Unstoppable Fight! Suzoko VS Taki #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #The Interference from Outside #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #Strike at the Sarish #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #The Deathmatch Challenge #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #I'm Not Taking My Time #Instinctive Fighting #Bird Food #Pleasing Desperation #A Little Unneeded Help #Oh Yeah Teamwork! #Fusion Horror #The Serpent's Shadow #Ike's Mistake #A Tribute to Those Gone # #21 #22 #23 #24 #25 #The Final Straw #27 #28 #29 #30 Specials * Ultramen T&E&M (Crossover with Ultraman Morte) Trivia *I intend to write the episodes on the pages of the various monsters who appear throughout the series. *Tuono is Italian for Thunder while Energia is it for Power. Category:Cerezaranger Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultramen T&E